


Fair Skin

by LadyNobody



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Kissing, Orgasm Delay, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, asami is the dom but lets korra take the lead for once, hope this is decent, just a bit, my first time writing this ship AND wax play, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: “Oh, so you’re not liking this?”The wax melted on the fair skin of the thigh, slowly, circling it with exhausting slowness, dragging a whine out of Asami’s dry throat.Oh did Korra love that pained look on her face-Maybe she was enjoying all that power a bit too much, but she didn’t care, not while her lover looked so desperate at her hands.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Fair Skin

The droplets hitting the palm of her hand were hot, just slightly on the uncomfortable side but that was what Asami had wanted.  
And oh, how could she deny her anything when she was standing there in the middle of the room, wrists tied together with a silky red rope hanging from the ceiling and toes grazing slightly the floor?  
All tense and beautiful, did she look like that too when their role were reversed?  
Did Asami look at her and felt lava boiling in the depth of her stomach?  
There was silence in the room, only their breaths filling the cinnamon scented air.  
She stopped for a second to take all in the figure of her girlfriend fair skin still untouched, perfect, painted only by the tender light of the candles all over them.  
Breathtaking.  
  
But she had no time to waste.  
She resisted the urge to touch, to kiss, feeling the longing pulling her away from her task at end, but she wouldn’t indulge, not now.  
Later.  
Asam entrusted her with the dom role that evening, she wanted to feel what was like to bend fire itself, even if in a mild way.  
She trusted her to do a god job for her mistress and she would be damned if she ever failed her.  
So Korra kept her hands to herself, circling Asami with only a look of sheer want, reaching for her naked exposed back, an empty canvas she was about to paint in dark red.  
  
Asami was... rather impatient, to tell the truth, so out of character for her in such settings, but Korra was taking her sweet time testing the was right in front of her.  
The tease knew how much she wanted it and was making her wait for once, letting her body tense at every drop that slowly fell over her hand.  
But she kept quiet, slightly biting her lips as the tension began to sting a bit, making her clench his fists around the red silk as her toes curled on the floor.  
They exchanged a knowing look and it was like having a mirror in front of her, she saw her own desire deep inside Korra’s eyes.  
A shiver of pure thrill.  
Her skin began to crawl with anticipation as if it knew the candle was close despite not seeing, her breath hitched and her head dropped low, exposing her neck.  
Inviting.  
The first drop made her moan louder than she had planned, the long wait really played her huh.  
Then another came  
A pleasured hum, soft and low like an hushed lullaby.  
And another  
And another  
The skin over her shoulders began to feel warmer, to sting slightly as the droplets slowly crawled down her back, sinking into her softness just yo harden in the blink of an eye.  
The one that made Asami throw back her head was the one hitting right in the middle, in that sweet, sweet spot between her shoulder blades.  
So sensitive and tender, capable of sending sparkles all over her already tensed body, making her moan wantonly.  
A wild lock of hair fell down, untamed, brushing against her already sweaty forehead as her dry lips formed a surprised circle before her tongue could wet them.  
That had been good, yes, she couldn’t deny it but what came after that was even better.  
The more wax Korra poured on her back, the more she became weaker to it,  
Feeling the warmth kissing her overused skin.  
It made her brain spin, her lungs burn slightly as if the was was pouring inside of her as well, pooling in her belly and then slithering its way even lower, making her gasp and hold on tight to the rope.  
Stifled moans begun to echo in the room like a haunted melody until Korra stopped.  
It was like a punch in her guts, making her frantic for a second as she turned her head back, eyes wide and dark with surprise and want.  
  
And the avatar smirked at her reaction, feeling a rush of adrenaline from her new position of power.  
She could already feel her underwear soaking wet from the way Asami had squirmed all that time and she was only getting more and more hungry as she circled back in front of her, candle in hand ready to paint her full body.  
This time though, she got closer, lips brushing lightly agains hers  
  
“Enjoying this reversing of roles as much as you wished?”  
  
Teasing, smiling  
A first drop on her breast  
Asami’s body shuddered but she fought to kept their eyes locked  
  
“Something tells me... you’re letting all this power go to your head-“  
  
Korra chuckled and was promptly shut up by an eager kiss as another drop slowly circled her breast now squished against the other’s fully clothed chest.  
She tasted that moan as it rolled down her tongue.  
Sweet and fierce just like cinnamon.  
With a breathy laugh she changed briefly the hand holding the candle, grabbing that thigh to slowly bring it to her hips, her eyes lingering on those wet, plump lips.  
  
“Oh, so you’re not liking this?”  
  
The wax melted on the fair skin of the thigh, slowly, circling it with exhausting slowness, dragging a whine out of Asami’s dry throat.  
Oh did Korra love that pained look on her face-  
Maybe she was enjoying all that power a bit too much, but she didn’t care, not while her lover looked so desperate at her hands.  
Not when she gasped and chocked on a moan when her fingers brushed slightly against her clitoris at the same time a drop hit her sensitive skin.  
She kissed her chin, humming with sealed lips as she took Asami’s shivering body all in, savouring her sweet despair before slide two fingers inside her.  
Soaking wet  
Korra moaned and let more wax drop just to feel her beloved clench tightly around her fingers, sucking her in with a melodic cry for more.  
Her lips reached one of her nipples, smiling at the way the other’s thigh desperately hooked around her hips in search of foothold.  
More wax, this time three droplets at once  
She bit down the rosy nipple  
Her fingers reached deeper  
Asami screamed higher.  
  
It had been excruciatingly long, the way Korra made her wait for her orgasm, edgying her with how slow she thrust her fingers while she kept on torturing ever so sweetly her skin.  
It had been painful, yes, waiting for what she most desired  
But oh, had it been more than worthy to feel the wax sticking and pulling her as she held on tight to her lover, hips trembling and arms going numb.  
And the way they kissed at the end, after Korra had gotten drunk on her moans, made her feel like falling inside a soundproof realm, cozy and warm.  
  
Oh yeah, she was going to reward her for being such a good girl this time...


End file.
